


#6 - Nostalgia in Reverse

by TastyBrownies



Series: Rambles [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Rambling, just thoughts, school is boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastyBrownies/pseuds/TastyBrownies
Summary: Sometimes I get nostalgic.





	

Struck by a moment of introspection, I wondered whether I’d remember any of this when I grow old. People always talk about these years as though they were the best years of their life. Everybody does. Yet here I am, studying, interacting with my friends through screens. They always have these crazy stories from their childhood and teens. And I’m just… me. What will I reminisce about when I’m thirty-six? What stories from the past will my future self tell the people she loves? Will I laugh at how the only rebellion I could manage was dying a blue streak in my hair? Will I be nostalgic over the nights I spent laughing at silly jokes and stupid games? Or will I stare at an imaginary gray wall in my head, void of pictures or memories.

When I look back, I don’t have many outstanding memories. Will the future me forget… who I am?  
It’s scary to think about.


End file.
